J'ai faim
by Elicassidy
Summary: Voilà comment avec toute sa délicatesse Zoro est venu interrompre les sombres réflexions de sa "colocataire".


**Salut à tous !**

**Merci à vous d'avoir cliqué sur ce petit OS sans grande prétention, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**A bientôt.**

**Elicassidy, auteur de cette fic mais non propriétaire des personnages et des lieux (ce qui est très frustrant).**

Assise sur l'une des marches en pierre usée sur le devant du château lugubre, l'ancienne princesse, le visage enfoui dans les mains, broyait du noir. Non seulement elle avait perdu tous ses amis mais en plus elle avait été propulsée loin de chez elle, loin de tout endroit familier, de sa jolie chambre où elle avait si souvent câliné ses peluches pour se réconforter dans les moments les plus durs, mais elle devait surtout partager sa nouvelle vie en compagnie de deux hommes sinistres et froids.

Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir un ami, un nouvel ami avec qui elle pourrait parler ne serait-ce qu'un peu mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter cette île, pas alors que sa tête était mise à prix et que Moria n'assurait plus sa protection.

- J'ai faim, l'informa un de ses colocataires.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupire de désespoir, même quand elle s'isolait il y en avait toujours un pour la réduire en esclavage.

- Je suis occupée, répondit-elle. Fais toi un sandwich.

Le pirate aux cheveux verts ne bougea pas d'un pouce, rependant son ombre sur elle. Qu'est ce qu'il l'agaçait celui là !

- J'ai dit que j'étais occupée ! Hurla Perona sans quitter les marches de pierre froide.

- Tu ne fais rien, déclara le pirate. J'ai faim.

Elle se leva brusquement, poings sur les hanches elle faisait face à la tête d'algue.

- Laisses moi tranquille, gronda la jeune femme en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabes pour être certaine que même un idiot comme lui puisse la comprendre.

Amèrement elle pensa que même ses moments de déprime ne choquaient personne sur cette île minable et sombre. Personne ici ne se souciait jamais d'elle. La jeune femme ravala ses larmes non sans difficulté en fuyant le regard de l'affamé de service.

- Les singes t'ont encore lancé des trucs ? Questionna Zoro.

Elle leva doucement les yeux vers lui, une main sur un sabre il balayait les abords de la forêt de ses yeux noirs.

- Non, murmura Perona d'une petite voix.

- Pourquoi tu chiales alors ?

- Je ne chiales pas !

En fait si, elle pleurait et aussi bête qu'il soit Zoro ne pouvait que le remarquer. Premièrement Perona ne pleurait pas souvent, elle avait plutôt une fâcheuse tendance à frapper, à hurler, à se servir de son fruit du démon contre Mihawk et lui mais elle ne pleurait pas.

Ses seules larmes avaient été causées par les singes qui peuplaient l'île quand ils lui lançaient des objets pour l'éloigner pendant qu'elle essayait de les apprivoiser en leur mettant des robes.

Séchant ses larmes de la façon la plus discrète possible dans un mouchoir en dentelle la jeune femme se désespérait de la présence du sabreur. Pourquoi restait il auprès d'elle alors qu'il ne pensait d'ordinaire qu'à son entraînement ? Elle se réinstalla sur les marches du perron sans prendre la peine de lisser sa robe de dentelle.

- Vas t'en, murmura Perona en rabattant ses genoux sur sa poitrine.

L'homme ne répondit rien mais il ne bougea toujours pas.

Il savait bien qu'il était inutile face à des larmes. Il n'avait jamais su comment se comporter avec les femmes, elles étaient trop compliquées et avaient cette affreuse tendance à toujours pleurer. Il ne savait pas les consoler les femmes et si il avait l'habitude de fuir Nami pendant ses crises de larmes il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser cette idiote aux cheveux roses toute seule encore une fois.

- Si t'es pas heureuse pourquoi tu t'en vas pas ? Demanda Zoro en baissant la tête vers la tignasse bouclée.

- Si je pars je vais me faire attraper par la Marine, renifla Perona. Je ne sais pas où aller de toute façon.

- T'as convaincu Mihawk de t'héberger, t'es une maline.

- Parce qu'il ne me trouve pas assez intéressante pour me combattre et me ramener aux autorités.

- Il aurait pu t'enterrer dans le jardin, rétorqua Zoro.

Malgré elle la jeune femme pouffa de rire. Les lèvres de son colocataire s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

- J'ai faim, réitéra l'homme.

Pour toute réponse un fantôme lui passa à travers le corps. Il se retrouva à genoux à maudire son existence. Malgré sa déprime passagère il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce fantôme était la preuve qu'il avait réussi à la consoler, juste un peu, mais c'était déjà ça.

Perona observa le sabreur se redresser lentement. Plutôt que de se relever il se laissa tomber lui aussi sur une marche et laissa reposer son dos contre les jambes de l'ancienne princesse.

- Tu fais quoi là ?! Hurla t-elle, le rose aux joues devant ce rapprochement soudain.

- Puisque tu veux pas me faire à manger je vais piquer un somme.

- Mais vas dormir ailleurs ! S'étrangla Perona.

L'homme se contenta de soupirer face aux exclamations de sa trop bruyante colocataire. Il aimait bien l'entendre babiller, râler, mais pas si c'était pour le chasser.

Elle se plaignait toujours d'être mise de côté, de servir de bonniche et quand il lui montrait de l'affection elle le repoussait. C'était quoi au juste son problème ?!

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand Zoro ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Perona, doucement elle caressait ses cheveux verts d'un air pensif alors qu'elle le fixait.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il après de longues minutes à observer les longs cheveux roses qui tombaient à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Je me demandais si ton œil te faisait mal.

Songeuse elle longea de l'index la cicatrice qui barrait son visage depuis quelques jours.

- Pas quand t'y met pas ton doigt.

Paniquée elle s'excusa, les joues rouges.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il leva une main vers ses longs cheveux roses, ni pourquoi il resserra ses doigts autour d'une mèche soyeuse et bouclée. A dire vrai il était tout simplement incapable de réfléchir quand il attira son visage contre le siens.

- Arrêtes de déprimer, ordonna le jeune homme dans un souffle.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent afin de permettre aux mots de franchir ses lèvres. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le rembarrer comme elle le faisait depuis quelques heures.

Il ne trouva pas étonnant que ses lèvres aient un goût de cerise, ça lui ressemblait de mettre du rouge à lèvre aromatisé. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, délicates contre les siennes. Il aurait pu rester des heures à savourer ce goût si doux, à se délecter de son souffle chaud se mêlant au siens. Son estomac interrompit cet instant.

- J'ai faim, marmonna l'homme en lâchant les cheveux roses.

Cette fois elle ne l'envoya pas dans les roses, au contraire elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cuisine.

- Dis, ça voulait dire quoi ce baiser ? Demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- T'as vraiment des questions connes toi, ricana le pirate.

Immobile elle laissa Zoro passer à côté d'elle et observa son dos quelques instants. Il lui fallut de nombreuses secondes pour assimiler qu'elle comptait pour quelqu'un.

- Tu veux de la tarte à la mélasse ? Demanda l'ancienne princesse le sourire aux lèvres en sautillant.

Il haussa les épaules mais elle vit bien qu'il souriait lui aussi.


End file.
